Galactic Association for Repulsorlift Vehicle Racing
The Galactic Association for Repulsorlift Vehicle Racing, more commonly known by the acronym GARVR, is the largest sanctioning body of single-seat, in-atmosphere, free-flying and near-contact repulsorlift vehicle racing in the Known Galaxy. Once a national pastime largely contained to Izera, GARVR-rules racing has been popular around the galaxy since roughly 3505. GARVR vehicles are the fastest repulsorlift race vehicle in the galaxy, regularly attaining speeds of 650kph. Race Types *Heats: A near-surface contact race wherein competing racers do not take to the track at the same time; instead, each racer races alone over a course filled with obstacles and speed-enhancing "acceleration pads". After all racers had completed 3 trials, the racer with the best overall time wins. Tracks tend to be very long and straight, but can also contain slight turns. *Near-Contact Teams: A near-surface contact race wherein competing racers are divided up into teams based on their primary sponsor, and all racers take to the track at the same time. These tracks tend to be wide loops and free of both obstacles and acceleration pads, though some variations of the shape are tolerated. Points are awarded for the first 10 places, and the team with the most points after 3 laps wins. *Near-Contact Single: A near-surface contact race very similar to Near-Contact Teams, with the exception being that there are no teams. Near-Contact Single races tend to have considerably less racers, however, and the tracks are often longer and take more exotic and unusual shapes, though they must always loop. *Free-Flying: An in-atmosphere race with free-flying cars wherein all races take to the track at the same time and there are no teams. The courses are designated by both mandatory navi-computers in the vehicles themselves and by floating buoys. Points are awarded for the first 5 places, and the racer with the most points after 6 laps wins. Free-Flying is considered the most dangerous and most exciting of all the race types, and tends to generate the most profits. Revenue and Cost Sharing The Galactic Association for Repulsorlift Vehicle Racing is a private, incorporated entity with its own board of governors. The Association negotiates the organization of races with nations and manages the event. Nations are responsible for building and maintaining tracks and stadiums, while primary sponsors are responsible for designing and assembling their own vehicles, as well as acquiring and training their racers. Sponsors can and frequently do lessen the costs to governments by purchasing ad space within the relevant facilities, and lessen their own costs by allowing other sponsors to purchase ad space on their vehicles. The Association receives most of the profits from the races, most of which is generated through ticket and merchandise sales, though all of these things are subject the host nation's various taxes and laws. A the end of a tournament, 1st place racers and/or their team wins 5% of the profits, 2nd place get 4% and 3rd place gets 1%. Of these sums, which are usually in the millions of shii even for 3rd place, racers or their teams have pre-negotiated contracts with their primary sponsor to determine how much they get to keep for personal use and how much is given to the sponsor. Tournament Structure *Heats: **Average number of racers: 15 **Maximum allowed: 25 **8 races per tournament, 3 laps/trials per race *Near-Contact Teams: **Average number of racers: 25 **Maximum allowed: 35 **30 races per tournament, 5 laps per race *Near-Contact Single: **Average number of racers: 10 **Maximum allowed: 20 **10 races per tournament, 3 laps per race *Free-Flying: **Average number of racers: 15 **Maximum allowed: 18 **15 races per tournament, 6 laps per race Major Sponsors Many companies regularly invest large sums in GARVR races, and their names are often associated with the high-performance vehicles as a result, generating great publicity throughout much of the galaxy. *Hallix Manufacturing Inc. *Star Tech Enterprises *Russao Engineering Technologies *Veiss Automotive * VC Industrial Inc. * South Vermillion Company * Gin & Powers Company Current Racers (3555) * Nikki Lauder; Izeran Empire; Hallix Manufacturing; Free-Flying * Atam Revani; Izeran Empire; Hallix Manufacturing; Heats * Tarduk Focon; Izeran Empire; Hallix Manufacturing; Near-Contact Singles * Szauna Rassier; Thula City Thrashers; Izeran Empire; Star Tech Enterprises; Near-Contact Teams * Fande-met-Pakaro-Toraanta; Ashkathi Union; Russao Engineering Technologies; Near-Contact Singles * Ranza Alozirra; Sirian Union; Veiss Automotive; Free-Flying * Izacar Ran; Verandi Empire; VC Industrial Inc.; Free-Flying * Jesa Ovipol; Verandi Empire; South Vermillion Company; Heats * Ryu Aejang; Verandi Empire; South Vermillion Company; Near-Contact Single * Erulayen Caem; Verandi Empire; Gin and Powers Company; Near Contacts Single Famous Racers * Jack Newcastle; Izeran Empire; Zettio Products Corp; Near-Contact Single; 3010 ** Famously survived the most dramatic, devastating single-vehicle crash in GARVR history. * Mathias, Prince of Verandi; Verandi Empire; VC Industrial Inc.; Heats; 3550 ** Killed during a practice run for what would have been his last race. Category:Izera Category:Sports Category:International